


For you

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Choice, Love, M/M, Spain, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has gone to Spain to become a lifeguard. Haru realizes that it is him he wants and goes to look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Answer me

“When I don’t care this much anymore,” Makoto had said. “Maybe then you’ll see me again.”

Haruka stared out of the window, remembering his friend’s sad smile as he had turned around and walked out of his life. They had both believed that ache they felt that day would lessen. It was probably true for Makoto, living it up in Spain. But not for him.

Makoto had been so accepting all these years of Rin being in his life. He had stepped back whenever required and come forward whenever Haruka needed him again. Haruka understood now the pain Makoto must have felt, the selflessness with which he had cared, while he had been with Rin.

Stepping away from the window, he started washing the rice. Rin would be home after a vacation of three weeks in Australia. University started again on Monday and they would both be busy with their reading.

Though Rin was his lover, Haruka had come to a startling conclusion this rainy afternoon. He missed Makoto far more, wanted him near more desperately.

He realized that he had felt like this for quite a while now. Whenever Rin touched him, he felt a thrill, but he had never grown quite the same bond with him as he had had with Makoto.

Haru felt guilty. About both of them.

Rin hurried in just past seven, smiling, happy with whatever fancy he had struck up abroad. He kissed Haru’s lips, but ran on to their bedroom. Throwing unwashed clothes from his suitcase, he raided their closet for washed ones. Haru watched him quietly.

“Gonna swim in Okinawa, got a scholarship for a semester!” he announced, grinning. “Gotta leave now. They already started introductions this morning.”

“What about…your classes?”

He waved the question and the thought of those away. “This is my big chance! If I fail, I can always go back to uni.”

Haru saw he was looking for something, so he opened the second drawer of their desk. Grabbing his favourite slippers, he put them into Rin’s suitcase.

“Great, thanks!”

“I won’t be here when you come back.”

That finally stopped Rin’s frantic movements. “What?”

“I am glad for you that you got this chance.”

“But you want to leave me?!” Rin’s expression grew dark. “Or do you just say this to make me stay?”

Haru sighed. To be honest, he was a little tired of this. Their arguments were always emotionally draining and happened all too often.

“No, I wish you to be happy.”

Rin kicked his suitcase. “Is this what I have to fucking come back to?”

“You didn’t come back. You just pass through.”

Hands on his hips, Rin frowned. “Is this about something else?”

“It is best if we find our own ways in life. I think we will both find ways to be happy.”

“You will stop swimming?” Rin whispered.

Haru shook his head. “I will settle in some place near the ocean eventually.”

“And near… him?”

Not sure of the answer, Haru said nothing.

“You think I don’t know how much you miss him?”

“I did not know myself.”

“Well, I did.” Rin sighed.

Haru’s glance fell on him. It froze Rin in his tracks. Haru’s eyes were the most beautiful in the world. He hesitated, began to reach out, wanting to wrap his arms around him and tell him to stay. But Haru turned away.

With an empty feeling, Rin withdrew his hands. “So this is it? You will leave me for him?”

Haru shook his head. “I will not go to him yet. It would not be fair to either of you.”

“And that is supposed to make it fucking better?!”

“Live your life, Rin.” Haru closed his suitcase and handed it to him. “Be the champion you always dreamt of being.”

*

Five months later

*

Haru attached the document and sent the email. Relieved, he sat back in his chair. The last semester had been trying. He had wanted it that way, to escape the loneliness of not seeing either Rin or Makoto, but he was glad it was over.

Not just academics had taken up his time, but part-time jobs as well. Though the pet shop owned had let him go because he spent too much time staring at the aquariums, he had done well as a dishwasher. 

Since Rin left, he had moved back into his family’s house, so he had been able to save. Haru closed all the windows in the house and checked that the gas was off. Tomorrow, he would board a plane to Spain. His suitcase packed already, he turned off his laptop and put it in another bag, before counting his euros one more time.

Sleep did not come easy that night. Nagisa had told him exactly where to find Makoto. He stayed in his aunt’s house near Cartagena and worked as a life-guard. It made Haru happy that he had gotten over his fear for the sea. It was just like Makoto to want to help others with something he had been scared off himself.

After only two hours of sleep, he woke just before dawn. By force of habit, he reached for his winter coat, but remembered that it was a lot less cold in the south of Spain. So he took the blue jacket he had worn in autumn. He was cold and a little nervous on his way to the airport. Perhaps Makoto had found someone in Europe and no longer had a place for him in his life. Tired, he managed to get some sleep on the plane and spent the rest of the time memorizing Spanish words.

As the plane descended, he could see the Mediterranean, which cheered him up. No clouds obscured the sun in Murcia. Even though it was only February, he could perhaps go for a swim anyway. It took him a while to find the right bus. He enjoyed the ride though. It was his first time in another country and he liked listening to this unfamiliar language.

A middle aged woman put a small suitcase underneath the chair in front of them and sat down next to Haru. “Tourist?”

“No, I come to see my friend.”

She smiled. “Is your friend Spanish?”

“No, from Japan. Like me.”

He bowed his head when she offered him a bonbon. “Thank you, gracias.”

“De nada.”

He opened up his dictionary.

“You’re welcome.” She took a look at his map. “Where does your friend live?”

“There.”

Nagisa had drawn an arrow.

“That’s not in the city. Is he going to pick you up?”

He shook his head.

“Well, my sister will be waiting for me at the final stop. We will give you a ride.”

Haru’s eyes widened. “I do not want to be rude!”

“You are not. I always like a little drive around whenever I come back to Spain.”

Nilda, as the woman introduced herself as, was a biologist who often gave guest lectures in the UK and Sweden. She quickly warmed to the young man from Japan. At the end of the bus ride, she had taught him several more Spanish words.

Unlike her sister Rafaela, who waved away his objections with a smile, Nilda was talkative. Rafaela drove the car as her sister asked Haru questions about Japanese mountain snakes he had never heard off.

“Is your friend a student?” she asked as they drove onto a quiet road.

“He is a lifeguard.”

Nilda whistled. “And he got his own house here?”

“It’s his aunt’s.”

“Well, you should come for dinner before you go back to Japan. I love cooking.”

Haru thought it would be more polite to invite her for dinner instead, but was not sure how long he would stay in Spain. If Makoto refused to see him, he’d rather fly back to Japan this very evening.

They drove past hills that were much drier than those Haru knew at home. Rafaela had no trouble finding her way. His muscles tensed. It had been so long since he had seen Makoto. He told himself not to expect too much, but could not help imagining Makoto running down the porch to embrace him.

“Here,” Rafaela said, causing Haru to sit up straight.

Big, with a white paint job, the house was like none he had ever seen before. Visitors could sit on the veranda on warm evenings and it had a great view of the sea.

Haru took Nilda’s card and thanked them in Spanish. If he had gotten a taxi all the way here, it would have made a large dent in his savings.

Dragging his suitcase with him, Haru made his way up to the house. Nobody came running down for him. He knocked the white door and then saw that there was a bell. He was about to ring it, when the door opened.

“Haru!”

Makoto had a tan, while his hair had lightened a bit. Wearing shorts and a shirt, his eyes widened at the unexpected sight of his oldest friend.

Suddenly the anxiety Haru had felt since they had last said goodbye, seemed to choke him. “I am sorry for coming. I should not have. You told me you did not want to see me anymore. I should have listened.”

All the pain he had felt at losing Makoto came to the surface and he abruptly turned away, not wanting to see those kind eyes fill with pity. He began to drag the suitcase back down again.

A hand touched his shoulder, another took his arm. He was turned back gently.

Makoto’s eyes shone with emotion. “Don’t go, Haru-chan.”

The luggage dropped on the floor. Haru pressed himself against Makoto’s strong chest and closed his eyes.

Strong arms came around him. 

Makoto laid face against Haru’s hair, sniffing up his scent. “I’m sorry.”

Haru stepped back. “No, I am! I should never have let you leave.”

“And I should never have left.”

“But you have a nice life here,” Haru said. “And I heard that you eh…you had friends here?”

Makoto heard the unspoken question. “I had a boyfriend, yes. Edmundo is a few years older than me. He’s in France now.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Not like I missed you.”

Haru put his hand on Makoto’s cheek. When the taller boy did not recoil from his touch, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. Their lips touched only for a second. Haru looked up at him, questioning, hoping it had been welcome.

His heart leapt when he saw Makoto’s expression soften.

“Let’s go inside.”

Makoto pulled the suitcase inside and closed the door behind them. Haru took off his shoes and looked up when Makoto’s hand took his own. The other’s smile calmed and excited him at the same time.

Upstairs, he was led to a large bedroom. A bed for two people dominated the room was the only furniture in the room. Haru did see three stacks of books and magazines on the left. One of the windows was opened and let in a bit of wind.

“Do you speak Spanish now?” Haru asked.

“Quite some, yes. You?”

“Just a few words.”

Makoto hugged him from behind. 

Enjoying Makoto’s closeness, Haru leaned back against him. “I missed you.”

It took a while for Makoto to say something, but when he did, Haru could feel his tension. “What about Rin?”

“We are not together anymore. He went to Okinawa.”

Makoto stiffened. “Is that why you are here?”

“No. He left last autumn, but it was my choice. I came here for you.”

He gasped when Makoto turned him around and kissed him. Far less innocent than the one before, this kiss took his breath away.

“Haru,” Makoto whispered after her moved his mouth over his throat. “Do you want this, Haru?”

“Yes.”

Tugging at Haru’s shirt, Makoto then moved his hand underneath it, heating up his skin. “Do you want me, Haru? No one else?”

Haru sighed when Makoto pushed his knee between his legs.

“Answer me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto held Haru, not letting him move. “Answer me.”

Haru nodded. “Only you.”

Intense relief washed over Makoto.

“Did I hurt you much?” Haru asked, looking at the floor.

“Never as much as you made me happy.”

Raising his hand, Haru waited for the taller boy to take it.

When he did, a promise was made.

“Come ,” Makoto said and led him to the bed.

The moment Haru sat down, Makoto’s hands caressed, undid buttons, took off his clothes. Haru responded eagerly, arching into his touch. The young lifeguard could barely believe this was happening. He had thought Haru lost to him, part of his past. Yet here he was in his house, kissing him, letting Makoto settle between his legs.

Haru had always had a strong power over him, but since middle school, he had also grown attracted to him physically. Though he told himself their friendship had been enough, there had come a point when that had no longer been true. Every time he had seen him with Rin had been torture, every dream of Rin taking him a nightmare.

But that was over. He would be his now.

Legs spread and panting, Haru was gorgeous, inviting. Makoto scrambled to find a bottle of oil under his bed. He rubbed some between his hands, warming it up. Taking a breath to slow himself down, he gasped when Haru lifted his hips, offering his body. Carefully, Makoto pushed a finger inside him. Not long now and they would join bodies. He could barely believe his luck. Another finger made Haru groan. The brunet bit his lip, trying to reel in his own desire.

Haru let out soft sounds as he pushed in deeper, preparing him. Though he knew Haru well, the way he reacted to these touches surprised Makoto. He seemed so eager.

“Do we need protection?” he whispered.

“I got tested,” Haru responded. “After Rin.”

Makoto did not show how much that pleased him. It meant he would be able to come inside Haru, would claim him completely. “Me too,” he whispered.

A deep red settled on Haru’s cheeks when Makoto leaned over to kiss the inside of his hips. Makoto withdrew his fingers and rubbed oil on his own erection.

“Shall I?” Haru asked.

He nodded. His head fell back when Haru touched him. It felt better than doing it himself and for moments he just enjoyed it. Still, he wanted to end this inside Haru, so he asked: “Are you ready?”

No reply in words. Instead, Haru reached for the taller man. Settling between his legs, Makoto pushed inside him, stopping only when he was fully in. Haru was incredibly hot and tight. It felt incredible, but Makoto knew he had to think of Haru too.

“Are you okay?” He brushed a lock of hair from Haru’s face.

“Wait…a little.” 

“Yes.” He kissed the young man beneath him on the nose, on his cheeks and down, on his shoulders. In fact, Haru felt so good around him that he could barely stop himself from moving. He did though, for he would never want to betray Haru’s trust by hurting him.

Long legs came around Makoto. “It’s okay.”

Drawing back and pushing in again, Makoto moaned. He started with a slow rhythm, still anxious not to hurt Haru.

But Haru no longer felt discomfort. No. Every time Makoto thrust inside him, his lips parted. It seemed really good for him too. 

“Come on,” Haru whispered. “More.”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed. He moved faster, making them both moan. Another kiss, sloppy this one, and soon broken. Makoto pinned Haru’s wrists against the mattress.

Haru tensed, whispering words that he could not make out. Makoto aimed for the same spot. He loved the way Haru’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in an almost soundless moan. Reaching for his cock, he moved his hand up and down. Haru was so close, his entire being ached for it. 

Makoto pushed as far as he could. Haru arched up, moaning, experiencing an orgasm so intense that it heightened Makoto’s pleasure even further. His vision grew white and he released his seed inside him. Collapsing on top of his beautiful body, Makoto panted, still in Haru.

Haru caressed the back of his head, but was otherwise just as motionless. Listening to his breathing, Makoto could not remember ever feeling this happy.

Enjoying the closeness of each other’s bodies, they did not get up for a long time.

Makoto pulled out of Haru eventually and kissed his cheek.

“It was a mistake,” Haru said.

Worried, Makoto sat up. “What was?”

“That you left.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

Haru rolled to his side, to watch him. “It was not your mistake. It was mine.”

“It hurt too much,” Makoto admitted, at last. “I thought I could bear it for your sake, for our friendship. I should have.”

Haru just watched him for a minute. When he got up, Makoto marvelled at his naked beauty.

“Shall we go?”

At once Makoto knew where. “It is too cold, even here in Spain. The sea will be fine at the end of April.”

The look of disappointment on Haru’s face made him smile. “I have a nice bathtub.”

A bit of that familiar enthusiasm came back to Haru. Amused, Makoto led him to the bathroom. He plugged the bath and turned on the shower above it. Haru was under it in a flash. Some things never changed.

Taking his time, Makoto picked a lavender shampoo and washed Haru’s hair.

Makoto kissed his shoulder. “I am so glad you came.”

“Yes?”

“I was lonely.”

Haru nodded, as if telling him he had been too.

Makoto sat down in the tub, letting the water warm him. Taking Haru in his lap, he sighed contently.

“I’m not good at languages,” Haru said, playing with his hand.

“I’ll teach you Spanish,” Makoto said.

“Thanks.” Haru turned his head for a soft kiss on his lips. “The sea is just outside your house.”

“Yes.” Makoto stilled. Haru was about to say something important.

“Maybe I can live here with you? Once I finish university.”

A joy he had not felt in ages took hold of him. He felt like leaping up from the bath and spin Haru in circles. But instead he just hugged Haru closer. “You will be very welcome.”

Makoto dried him off when the water turned cold and wrapped him in another, huge towel. Draping a bathrobe over him for good measure, he took him outside, to give him a glimpse of what he wanted to see.

Arm around Haru, they watched the ocean. The longing on Haru’s face didn’t bother Makoto. As long as the sea was his only rival, he could live with that.

“Are you sure?” Haru asked.

“Yes. I am sure I want to be with you,” Makoto said.

“No, I mean…” Haru nodded at the sea. “Not until late April?”

Makoto chuckled. “Yes.”


End file.
